Un gentleman en la jungla de asfalto (AU)
by NessaMorgoth
Summary: ¿Puede la flema inglesa cambiar Los Ángeles? ¿O será la ciudad la que cambie a nuestro gentleman inglés? Esto es la historia de Rung, un despistado y psicólogo pelirrojo que deberá buscar formas de supervivencia en la gran ciudad de la Costa Oeste. En su aventura personal, conocerá amigos (y enemigos) que le ayudarán a su enriquecimiento personal e interior.
1. Capítulo 1

_Ring, Rang, Rung._

Rung, en lengua inglesa, podía significar varias cosas:

Una escalera.

Un escalón.

El participio de "llamar", y su traducción sería algo así como "llamado".

Pero a pesar de estas acepciones, Rung era también una persona. La definición perfecta para él era la de caballero inglés: Un perfecto _gentleman _llevado a su máxima expresión. Un hombre de cierto rango social que su comportamiento, porte y actitud son simplemente intachables. Y así verdaderamente era Rung: un hombre pelirrojo de mediana edad y de cuna noble inglesa, trato suave y algo amanerado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los más necesitados. Su filosofía era "Siempre pregunta con un por favor y da gracias", "Cuida tus modales", "Respeta a tus superiores" o el más universalmente clásico hablando, "Ofrece tu asiento a una señorita". El te de la tarde era sagrado, tanto como su puntualidad y buen gusto. Muchos de sus colegas lo conocían por ''cejas'', ya que estaba dotado de unas muy resultonas, naranjas y expresivas.

Nuestro inglés había nacido en el seno de una familia realmente rica y poderosa: los Truswell. Su padre era un descendiente directo del conde Rubert de Hertfordshire, que mediante la venta de obras de arte y otras riquezas exóticas, consiguió hacerse aún más extraordinariamente rico de lo que era, tan rico que los Truswell disfrutaban de las comodidades y despreocupaciones típicas de los Lords generación tras generación. Aun así, Rung no deseaba una forma de vida tan ociosa como sus familiares esperaban que disfrutase, algo que consideraba profundamente patético. Su vida personal y académica estaban atascadas, y su mente inquieta por naturaleza estaba ávida de nuevas sensaciones. Por lo que, a la edad de 25 años, se embarcó hacia los Estados Unidos, recién terminada su carrera de Psicología y Psiquiatría en Oxford.

Y allí estaba él, viento caluroso de verano de 1990 arremolinándose en su naranja y a veces rebelde pelo. Había llegado hasta Los Ángeles, donde allí todo se resumía en algo completamente distinto de su tierra natal: sol, arena, desierto y calor.

.

-¿Rung Truswell? - una voz profunda y de tono algo cascarrabias sonó detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se giró inmediatamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre mucho más viejo y maduro que él. Era alto y algo robusto, con azules ojos penetrantes enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras, y su rostro adusto estaba surcado por finas arrugas que marcaban sus facciones. Por su aspecto y la vestimenta compuesta por bata blanca de doctor, Rung supuso que aquel doctor estaba trabajando demasiado. Y aún así, parecía later ahí una inmanente belleza extraña y añeja.

-Oh, sí, ese soy yo, señor - Rung respondió apocadamente con una sonrisa despistada.

-Soy el Doctor Ratchet, y venía a darle la bienvenida al hospital. Es la primera vez que tenemos un gabinete de psicólogo aquí, cosa que me parece realmente estupenda - Ratchet se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano de Rung con afabilidad, y éste hacía lo mismo con gentileza. La soltura con la que hablaba Ratchet le sorprendió, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a ese carácter tan temperamental que observaba en muchos americanos. El pelirrojo era demasiado tímido para esas cosas, pero aún así sonrió, sintiéndose mejor.

-Muchas gracias, señor Ratchet. No sabe mi grado de ansiedad al llegar aquí al hospital sin conocer a nadie... Estaba algo aterrado. - Rung comentó, mirando derreojillo sus cosas aún metida en cajas. Algunos libros sobre el psicoanálisis se le habían caído al suelo y al reparar en ello, se agachó y los recogió rápidamente, dejándolos en la mesa con sumo cuidado.

Ratchet sonrió con una mueca y se dispuso a ayudar al inglés. Rung pudo notar como las manos de Ratchet eran enormes pero bien cuidadas, de dedos robustos y nudillos fuertes. El inglés se empezó a preguntar en qué área podía estar especializado aquel hombre, y a juzgar por su aspecto algo demacrado, tal vez paramédico.

-Por favor, llámame solo Ratchet. Lo de señor me hace sentirme más viejo de lo que soy ya - el doctor rogó sin rastro de malicia o enfado, y eso rompió por momentos la distracción que Rung había depositado en él. - Te entiendo perfectamente, lo de la ansiedad quiero decir. Siempre fui un hombre retraído, no sabes hasta que punto. Cuando vine a trabajar a este hospital por primera vez, creía que vomitaba.

Rung no pudo suprimir una carcajada a causa de la franqueza del doctor. Nunca había oído a alguien hablar así en Inglaterra, cosa que le resultaba estimulante.

Cuando abrió la boca para seguir con la conversación, sonó el busca del Doctor. Éste lo apagó con una maldición y puso los ojos en blanco. Debajo de esa amabilidad, Ratchet en realidad sufría de muy mal humor, que solía pagar con casi todo el mundo que osaba romper su tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, soy un viejo cascarrabias. Debo volver al trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerte Rung, y espero que pronto podamos volver a vernos- Ratchet sugirió y se colocó sus gafas con rapidez, planchándose la bata blanca con las manos y mirando que todo estuviese en correcto orden.

-El placer es mío, Doctor. Si no es mucha indiscreción, exactamente me gustaría saber cuál es su especialidad. ¿Traumatología?, ¿Paramédico? - él preguntó con un hilo de voz, tratando de parecer lo menos estúpido y cotilla posible.

Ratchet miró a Rung por última vez antes de desaparecer, clavando sus ojos debajo de las pobladas y marrones cejas.

-Soy el Jefe de Cirujanos de este hospital - contestó escuetamente pero sin dejar de sonreír a un, ahora, boquiabierto inglés. -Lo que explica mis profundas ojeras y mi acusado mal humor, si es lo que deseas saber. Ah, antes de que se me olvide... -el doctor sacó un papel de uno de los bolsillos de la bata y alargó la mano hacia Rung. -Aquí, mi número de móvil y de busca por si necesitas algo. Aunque este sitio pueda parecerte el Paraíso los primeros días, he de decir que Sant Claire por muy buen hospital que sea, está plagado de imbéciles trabajando aquí. Seré tú protector, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Y a partir de aquel día, empezó lo que sería una relación indestructible de amistad que duraría años y años. Pero en ese momento, Rung ignoraba lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, sintiéndose como un fruto que suavemente flota y flota en una corriente de flujo lento y permanente.

Ese era Rung. Esa era su nueva vida: psicólogo y caballero de anacrónicos pensamientos y porte. Preparado para una vida nueva en una tierra de las que tantas fantasías había oído hablar.

¿Y sobre las relaciones amorosas de nuestro ya amado pelirrojo?. Bueno, todo ya llegará.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¿Con qué Psicología, verdad? -

La cafetería donde se encontraban los dos hombres estaba muy bulliciosa aquella mañana de Miércoles. A pesar de ser entre semana, la gente corría vigorosamente de un lado para otro, atareados en sus quehaceres diarios y acompañados de un buen café cargado y caliente entre sus manos. Algunos, como Rung y Ratchet, se sentaban relajados en el local con la vista pegada en un periódico y algo que llevarse a la boca. Otros entraban como alma que lleva al diablo y tomaban algo de forma muy rápida, como intentando encontrar un poco de energía en ese acto.

Rung observaba el ambiente de forma analítica: profundas ojeras, bostezos pegadizos, alguna que otra despistada que abandonaba el lugar olvidando su bolso en el sofá y varios obreros que aún no se habían despertado del todo, a juzgar por sus caras. El inglés se sentía realmente sorprendido por el torbellino alocado de acciones que se llevaban allí a cabo, y como a algunas personas estaban tan activas como si de un viernes se tratase. De hecho, para él era realmente interesante el poder sentarse ahí y observar con detenimiento las personas, sus gestos y palabras. No lo hacía con ánimo de juicio ninguno; simplemente, su carácter flemático acompañado con una larga tradición de Psicoanálisis y observación de la conducta lo llevaban a trabajar incluso en horas libres. Le parecía divertido y hasta cierto punto, ilustrador.

Ratchet carraspeó ante la respuesta muda del inglés. Rung se sonrojó muchísimo ante la situación y formuló una pequeña disculpa, excusándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento Doctor, perdone mi ausencia mental temporal. Son gajes del oficio...Creo que nunca llegaré a controlarlo - contestó con una sonrisa muy infantil mientras mecía la cuerda de la bolsita de té entre sus alargados y finos dedos, moviéndola con parsimonia.

Ratchet quedó absorto por unos momentos ante tal movimiento, fijándose en que no había visto a nadie formular unos ademanes tan precisos, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta elegancia como Rung procesaba. Ese hombre casi hacía del té un arte milenario y misterioso.

-No te preocupes. Eres psicólogo, a fin de cuentas, sois seres excéntricos. Aunque sería raro para mi ir fijándome en todo el mundo, sabiendo de sobra como son por dentro... - Ratchet murmuró lo último con un hilo de voz, por momentos de verdad imaginando a las personas que había ahí dentro como cúmulos de huesos, músculos y órganos, como tantas otras veces había visto en sus pacientes en las mesas quirúrgicas mientras trabajaba. Eso le produjo un escalofrío y bebió raudo lo restante de su café, quejándose de lo asquerosos que podían llegar a ser los humanos.

Rung continúo sonriendo de forma muy sincera y dio un pequeño trago a su té de frutos rojos, ahora centrando toda su atención en su nuevo amigo americano.

Ratchet era un hombre raro, para qué negarlo: de esa clase de hombres que están en medio de la treintena y no les sienta demasiado bien. Rung desconocía la edad del hombre (sería de viperina mala educación para nuestro protagonista ir preguntando directamente que edad tenía, y además viniendo de un hombre tan mal humorado como Ratchet, ya que pues el instinto le decía que mejor era no hacerlo), pero el inglés supuso que aparentaba más de la edad que realmente podía tener. De hecho, su aspecto seguía como el primer día que Rung le conoció: reflejando el cansancio y tedio que tanto parecían mellar al doctor. Aún así, Ratchet era un hombre que desprendía una gran seguridad, madurez e incluso sabiduría, pero que fácilmente podía pasar de la más absoluta seriedad a un estado constante de abuelo cascarrabias.

Habían pasado sólo unas pocas semanas desde que se conocieron por primera vez allí, en el hospital de Saint Claire, y el doctor de cada día le fascinaba más y más.

-Respondiendo a su anterior pregunta, Doctor, he de decir que...

-Ratchet, llámame Ratchet. Nada de Doctor, no al menos fuera del hospital - Ratchet interrumpió a Rung un tanto bruscamente, pero sin ningún tipo de finalidad malvada, y luego hizo un movimiento a su amigo dándole a entender que podía continuar. Rung se hubiese sentido molesto por ese comportamiento en situaciones más normales, pero su interlocutor era Ratchet a fin de cuentas, y ese parecía ser su estado más natural.

-Comentaba que ser psicólogo fue algo de real vocación, pero mi padre estaba empeñado en que debía dedicarme a la abogacía o filología. Ya sabes, cosas de padres que siempre desean que hagas lo que ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer. El caso es que la Filología me resultaba realmente interesante, pero no tanto como ha sido y sigue siendo la Psicología. Después de muchos enfrentamientos y periodos prolongados de guerra sin tregua con mi padre, casi puedo decir con orgullo que le convencí de que mi posición era más acertada, y entonces fue cuando entré en Oxford por la puerta grande. Fueron 5 años de mi vida en los que prácticamente no vi demasiado el sol... Aunque en Inglaterra no es que abunde - Rung bromeó delicadamente y Ratchet sonrió calladamente, muy absorto y divertido por la historia que su compañero le estaba contando. Después de un sorbo lento de su té, Rung miró a su amigo y ladeó la cabeza. - Y bueno... la conclusión de mi historia se haya aquí. Sentado en una cafetería de Los Ángeles, compartiendo un buen y caliente té con el Jefe de Cirujanos del Hospital de Saint Claire y haciendo un burdo análisis de la gente que entra y sale de esta cafetería.

El ruido sordo de una radio los distrajo y entonces Ratchet aprovechó para terminarse el café, en un momento echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Y sigo sin entender que le has visto a este lugar. Por lo que me has contando, vienes de una familia con mucho dinero. Qué digo...¡Una familia de Lords!. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu antepasado ese?.

-Rubert de Hertfordshire.

-Eso - Ratchet hizo un movimiento con el dedo, intentando no perder el hilo de su propia conversación. -Quiero decir, podrías haber tenido una vida realmente desahogada allí. Además, Inglaterra parece un buen lugar para vivir: sois educados, metódicos y con estilo. Desde luego, mejor que este sitio. Los Ángeles no es lo que parece, ¿sabes?. Todo el mundo siempre quiere venir a este maldito lugar que si por Hollywood, la playa, el clima...Oh, que sé yo. No entiendo a la gente. Es un sitio lleno de humanos corruptos, maleantes y mujeres de mal vivir- Ratchet sentenció con voz muy grave, colocándose las gafas y frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Rung se sintió algo confuso por momentos a causa de las maldiciones que soltó Ratchet de forma tan inespera. Cada día que pasaba, el psicólogo podía notar como Ratchet sufría de un tanto de estrés y que utilizaba un mecanismo de defensa de forma bastante asidua, convirtiéndolo en algo normal cada vez que hablaba. ¿Algo podía haberle pasado al Doctor que lo tenía tan amargado?. Ahora, era Rung el que estaba preocupado por su amigo. Se tocó la pajarita de color azul oscuro que llevaba aquel día (que hacía juego con sus ojos azules y claros, herencia bastante nórdica), sintiendo que por momentos moría de calor en la cafetería abarrotada de trabajadores.

- Hertfordshire tampoco es lo que parece. Al menos aquí la aventura está servida, y la gente es realmente sorprendente...En el buen o mal sentido, pero al menos no son unos cabezas metódicas. Es cierto, toda mi vida he vivido bajo la luz cegadora del lujo y la comodidad, pero mi familia es gente realmente estúpida y algunas veces diría que maléfica. Sí, sé que suena distópico lo que estoy diciendo, pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Por costumbre, a ellos les gustaba ir a las fiestas más estrambóticas posibles: todas, claro, con un fin completamente ocioso y algo descabellado. Mejor, mi querido amigo, no te cuento la naturaleza de estas fiestas, pues es algo que hasta yo me avergüenzo de ello. Además, he podido ver con mis propios ojos como mi padre, madre y tíos tratan a los demás, y es algo poco digno de ser rememorado. Incluso mi primo ha sido influenciado por ese tipo de comportamiento, ¡mi primo! era el ser más dulce que conocí, hasta que volví a reencontrarme con él hace menos de un año. Qué descaro... creen que todo y todos están por debajo de ellos y que deben obedecerles, incluso los de su propia sangre. -Rung cogió aire y soltó un suspiro fino, sintiéndose algo incómodo al volver a pensar en la gente que había dejado atrás hacía ya unas semanas. Se removió en su asiento para seguir con la historia, sintiéndose algo aliviado por estar contándole esto a alguien después de tanto tiempo guardándolo para sí - No tengo hermanos y siendo hijo único he tenido que soportar la tiranía de mi padre y la hipocresía indiscreta de mi madre. Además, en cuanto terminé los estudios en Oxford, mi vida personal estuvo algo estancada -junto a la profesional porque no decirlo- y entonces supe que era el momento de adquirir nuevas experiencias.

Después de la larga historia, Rung guardó silencio y volvió a suspirar, estando completamente tranquilo. Aquella catársis junto a su amigo Ratchet le ayudó a relajarse un poco más, y así de paso a crear un vínculo entre ellos todavía más fuerte. Aunque le costase creerlo, ellos dos en el fondo, muy fondo de sus psiques, compartían bastantes cosas en común. La mente del inglés voló por un momento de nuevo a Hertfordshire y a sus verdes prados, añorando los pajarillos cantores por la mañana y a las verdes flores silvestres de la campiña. Pero de súbito, aparecía su padre completamente borracho propinando voces y patadas al mobiliario, y a su madre fría como una estaca mirando con auténtica ira a todos los que intentasen contrariarla.

La voz de Ratchet le extrajo a la realidad de nuevo, y abrió un poco los ojos pues sentía que se estaba quedando medio dormido.

-Pues has venido al peor lugar posible, amigo mío.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio por unos instantes. Entonces, Rung tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Al menos te he conocido a ti. Ya algo bueno tiene Los Ángeles, a mi juicio.

.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo y consultas de Rung terminó, la hora de cenar ya era inminente. Aquella semana había sido un caos, y cuando ni aún había terminado de organizar las consultas, ya tenía nuevas para la siguiente semana. Y así de forma indefinida en el tiempo. Entonces, el pelirrojo empezó a entender mejor a Ratchet y sus omniscientes ojeras, cansancio y mala leche. Aunque el mal humor no estaba aún presente, supo que si no tenía al menos unas buenas horas de sueño, un té caliente (cosa que no había podido deleitar en aquella tarde) y una cena suculenta, moriría en breve.

El inglés se levantó de la cómoda silla de cuero y miró el blanquecino calendario. Cogiendo un pequeño rotulador para empezar a marcar los días y a escribir todo lo que tenía que hacer en cada uno. La licencia de psicólogo brillaba impoluta encima de él, recordándolo por lo que vivía y al mismo tiempo, desvivía. Entonces, Rung empezó a hacer un repaso mental de los pacientes que había tenido ese día mientras el calendario impoluto estaba siendo maculado: una mujer con un cuadro de hipocondría; un señor mayor que no podía dejar de fumar (y que nuestro joven psiquiatra consideraba tan severo que estaba pensando en usar hipnoterapia como parte del tratamiento); una chavala jovencísima con depresión y un largo variopinto etcétera.

La chica joven se detuvo en la mente de Rung por unos momentos, y éste dejó de escribir.

Vanessa, así era como se llamaba.

Aunque Rung no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna clase de información sobre sus pacientes (pues esta es una información completamente intrasferible y que, por profesión, estaba prohibido dar fuera de la consulta), nada le impedía pensar sobre ella fuera de su caso. Aquella chica dijo tener unos 18 años y estar en primer año de Universidad, con depresión y sin ganas de vivir según sus mismas palabras. No había intento de suicidio, pero la depresión parecía provocada por una baja autoestima y unos años pasados de acoso escolar que estaban aún repercutiendo en su día a día. Nuestro psicólogo se sintió realmente extraño al oír todo esto, y casi que no pudo comprender el porque. Vanessa era un diamante. Un diamante que convertido en humano era una chica realmente hermosa, de ojos grandes y marrones, de piel oscura y fina. A juzgar por la etnia, parecía ser una mezcla entre mulata y americana, y Rung pensó que tal vez ese hecho fue el que llevó a Vanessa a sufrir bullying en su escuela.

Pensando en ese hecho, frunció el ceño, sintiéndose decepcionado y desesperanzado por la actitud de la gente. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan hermosa haber sido objeto de burlas?. ¿Envidia, tal vez?. Sí, no había otra explicación. Había participado en demasiados experimentos sobre psicología social como para darse cuenta que la sociedad y las personas alrededor podían tener efectos tanto desvastadores como positivos en las personas y en su psique.

Por lo tanto cuando terminó de organizarse, se propuso mentalmente intentar ayudar a esa chica y hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos.

Inmediatamente, se sonrojó ligeramente.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su gabinete y caminó por el ahora silencioso hospital, se encontró algo realmente inesperado y que realmente no esperó ver en esos momentos. En el fondo del pasillo, pareció ver dos figuras que estaban hablando en voz baja y cordial, de las cuales una de ellas era completamente inconfundible. Alto, cabello marrón-rojizo, espalda ancha: Ratchet. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Rung no fue encontrárselo a esas horas, aún con la bata de médico enfundada, si no observar que reía ingenuamente. Una risa de chico joven. Acercándose un poco más, Rung vio que la interlocutora era una enfermera de pelo largo y azabache recogido en una coleta. Tenía los rasgos faciales ligeramente rasgados y sonreía a Ratchet con coquetería pero firmeza, sin perder su compostura. En cambio, el viejo doctor actuaba más raro de lo normal: se rascaba la nuca con frecuencia, tartamudeaba y el psicólogo pudo incluso respirar un aura de virilidad e instinto protector que estaba emanando de él.

''Qué situación rara, pero rara, rara...'' pensó Rung hacia sus adentros, esperando sonriente pero paciente a que aquellos dos terminasen con su extraño flirteo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la enfermera pronto tuvo que dejar la conversación para volver a sus quehaceres, y Ratchet suspiró muy levemente, como sintiéndose agraviado por la partida de la fémina.

Rung se acercó al doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nunca me contaste nada sobre ella - Rung dijo con picardía, apartando por momentos su discreción para molestar brevemente al doctor, cosa que era harta divertida a su pesar.

Ratchet pareció no entender o no querer entender saber sobre qué le estaba hablando, pero al cabo de unos segundos resopló, llevando la vista al techo.

-¿No has terminado tu hora de consultas?

Por supuesto, Ratchet no estaba dispuesto a brindarle información a su amigo de forma tan rápida y gratuita.

-Sí

-Entonces deja que te acompañe a casa. Yo no me quedo más aquí ni aunque me paguen horas extras - el viejo hombre sentenció, tocando el hombro de Rung tranquilamente pero con firmeza.

Media hora después, Ratchet conducía su monovolumen en dirección opuesta a lo que era el hospital. El trayecto fue silencioso, Rung con la cabeza apoyada en el frío cristal del coche y observando el paisaje nocturno de Los Ángeles con aire melancólico. Ratchet, por su parte, canturreaba una canción que probablemente él y sólo él había escuchado.

Aquel viaje de vuelta a casa, fue un viaje de meditación para los dos.


End file.
